


Watermelon Sugar

by Solitary_Ghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Ghost/pseuds/Solitary_Ghost
Summary: It's a hot summer day and the couple is having another slow day. But they don't mind.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 30





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and I enjoy writing these two. I hope y'all enjoy! ♡

The summer sun was perfect for a day like this. Sitting out on the back porch, Kuroo sipped his lemonade that had a lime floating at the top. Sour enough for his liking. His pencil tapped against his sketchbook, thinking of what to draw. 

Cold arms slipped around him, lips pressing a kiss to his cheek. Kuroo smiled, leaning back to stare at his boyfriend. Daishou smiled back, placing a quick kiss to his lips that tasted of lemonade and vanilla chapstick. 

A sweet hum lolled off his tongue, "What's up," Kuroo waited for Daishou to answer, looking at his outfit. Maybe, just maybe he'll draw his boyfriend. As if he already didn't draw him all the damn time. 

The other man placed a hand on his hip, "our bedroom fan broke, and now it's too hot to take a nap. I might as well join you out here," he pushed his hair back, keeping it from sticking to his forehead. 

Kuroo nodded, "we'll open the windows at night,'' he turned back to his sketchbook, "you should pose for me and I'll draw you." 

Daishou rolled his eyes, "don't draw me, I look like a mess," he leaned down to eye level, "draw an animal or something." 

Shaking his head, he pressed his pencil to the blank sheet of paper, deciding on something else. Daishou played with the collar of his boyfriend's shirt, watching him draw foods. Mostly watermelons. Kuroo always drew fruits when he had nothing else to draw. 

"That sounds nice right now, sweet watermelon," he pressed a kiss to the nape of Kuroo's neck, "maybe I'll head to the market and pick some up." 

"Don't, we should have some in the fridge," Kuroo leaned his head forward, letting his boyfriend kiss the back of his neck. 

Daishou let his fingers feather over to the front of Kuroo's shirt, messing with one of the buttons. Summer was his favourite season because Kuroo always wore something that made him practically drip with sex appeal. From tight floral button-ups to shorts that rolled up to mid-thigh. But besides that, the heat made him sweat until he felt like a raisin. 

Kuroo clicked his tongue, "babe, stop it," he set his pencil down, looking at the rough sketch. His eyes closed, tilting his head to the right so sloppy kisses could be placed along his neck. Daishou knew his boyfriend didn't mean it, Kuroo always craved the touches like these. 

A sweet hum lolled off the latter's tongue, unbuttoning Kuroo's shirt. His hand feathered down his chest, craving to see more. Kuroo peeked his eyes open, looking at his boyfriend's hands. Daishou moved to face Kuroo, happily taking his seat on his lap. 

"Let's go inside," Kuroo put his sketchbook down on the ground, keeking at his boyfriend. If they continue this outside, one of them was to eventually get a sunburn. 

Daishou wiggled off Kuroo's lap, pulling him with excitement. The taller man smirked, following his boyfriend inside, looking at Daishou as if he was a meal that he was ready to devour. Oh, how excited he was.


End file.
